


A Picture Is Worth 5,000 Miles

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: The Sebwin Chronicles [9]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Sebwin, Surprise Sex, Surprises, sebastian is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Eggsy has been left alone for two weeks when his husband, Sebastian, travels to the States for business. He's bored, not knowing what to do with his new found free time after a few days and texts his husband. Expecting nothing more than a lovely 'hi dear' back, Eggsy is not at all anticipating the photo his husband sends him. One that has Eggsy flustered, and not in the fun way since he's alone, and traveling over 5,000 miles overnight to fix that situation.---Sebastian is, as ever, fancast with Richard Madden.
Relationships: Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Sebwin Chronicles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1320080
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	A Picture Is Worth 5,000 Miles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zebraljb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/gifts).



> This was completely inspired by Richard Madden's latest Instagram post: https://www.instagram.com/p/B8uWXhFHPdi/?igshid=ij7cn04nw5vo
> 
> Because who doesn't like hot man out in the sun? 
> 
> Zebraljb, who is supposed to be home recovering from surgery, sent the link to me...because she's a taunting enabler, and so yeah. Enjoy the fruits of my labor. 
> 
> Title supplied by the ever helpful Anarchycox.  
> Beta read by the lovely Snafu-07.

It had been a long three days, too much time on his hands - and that was the fucking understatement of the year! Eggsy had no idea what to do with his freed schedule. Kingsman ran without a flaw, not a single agent out of line. Their mission success rate was better than it had ever been in the past century and Eggsy could feel proud to have had such an impact on that. But as he sat, looking blankly at his wedding photo, all he could do was pick up his cellular and text his husband.

He gazed at the clock, fifteen after eight at night and that meant it would be just after noon in California. Sebastian was on a two week long business trip, with EcoTech, in the States and Eggsy missed him terribly. The bed was too cold without him, no one there to hum quietly when nightmares preyed on his conscience - not that he had a lot of those lately, but the worry never ebbed away and Sebastian was his safety net - and more importantly no one to berate him over his eating habits. Just as Eggsy indulged in fish and chips, an amusing text pinged that night; a warning from his husband about hardened arteries, and it was all Eggsy could do to not choke on a chip as he laughed.

Another ten minutes passed while Eggsy signed off as Arthur, checked in with Merlin and his staff to be sure everything was kosher, and donned his suit jacket just as his phone buzzed. Eggsy peered at the screen on his desk, a stupid grin on his face when it notified him Sebastian had sent a picture message. Maybe he was stuck in another meeting with people who ‘didn’t know proper English if it bit them in the arse’ as Sebastian so lovingly put it, and a few other members of the branch they were looking to merge with, sleeping like they weren’t at work.

Eggsy swiped the screen and nearly dropped it. Sebastian had sent a picture of himself, bare chest sporting a fabulous pair of round, darkened specs with a caption at the bottom: Hike with some blokes before tonight's dinner. Wish you were here, with a kissy emoticon. He scrolled back up to get a complete view of the photo. Sebastian was breathtaking in nothing but the bloody chest hair on his body, shoulders cut and shaped so perfectly someone could mistaken him for one of Michelangelo’s sculptures. An immeasurable amount of time passed as his dick slowly thickened in his pants, like he didn’t have to walk through the halls and possibly face his staff.

With that in mind, he decided to show his husband what he’d done.

_Eggsy (8:28 pm): I hope you know a shot like that can give an old man a heart attack._

_Sebastian (8:30 pm): Good thing I didn’t text an old man ;)_

_Eggsy (8:30 pm): Don’t be cheeky you little shit. I have to walk through halls with this._

_Eggsy (8:31 pm): *img.jpg*_

_Sebastian (8:32 pm): Too bad you’re 11 hours away, and that’s by plane!_

_Eggsy (8:32 pm): It is a shame._

While he waited for Sebastian to answer him back, Eggsy made a call to Guinevere, set a few things up and headed towards the closet in his office to get a few things sorted. He had everything prepared when his phone went off again.

_Sebastian (8:45 pm): 11 more days, babe. Then we’ll be together and I can take care of that for you :(_

_Eggsy (8:46 pm): Now aren’t you a thoughtful participant._

_Sebastian (8:46 pm): I try to be ;)_

_Eggsy (8:47 pm): Call later?_

_Sebastian (8:47 pm): Of course, but won’t it be past your bedtime?_

_Eggsy rolled his eyes as he typed, “Careful there. I’ll talk to you later. Love you.”_

_Sebastian (8:49 pm): Luv you too_

He HATED it when Sebastian typed ‘luv’. How hard was it to actually spell the word out properly? It was neither here nor there as he headed for the tube, waving off a few people, and being thankful he hadn’t a boner any longer. As he sat aboard the tube, scrolling through his messages, and resorting back to the picture his husband sent; Eggsy realized he hadn’t noticed the gorgeous California scenery.

He’d only been once and was looking forward to a second trip there.

\---

Sebastian hummed to himself as he swiped the key and gained access into his private suite; one of the many perks of being Vice President of EchoTech. He had worked long, tiring bloody years to get where he was and finally his sleep deprivation paid off. It wasn’t the presidential suite George Hubbs reserved for their two week stay, but damn if it didn’t have the cushiest king sized bed, fresh cotton linens on top of a goose down, feather topped mattress; it felt like sleeping on a cloud.

He’d have to speak with Eggsy about getting one for their flat.

It was six in the evening and he just wanted to get undressed and have room service. He was now successfully down to his pants, Sebastian stepped through the double doors and nearly screamed. There, on top of said bed, was his husband...naked.

Eggsy lounged on his side, diagonally across the mattress, and if he were a wee bit taller his head and feet would meet the corners.

Sebastian swallowed the blood curdling noise he wanted to emit, because it was his bloody husband, and instead walked forward to stand at the end of the four poster bed. His eyes swept from Eggsy’s toes to his face, where blue-green eyes twinkled, danced with amusement; his lips curved deliciously in that crooked smile Sebastian loved so much.

Once he found his voice - which was an embarrassingly long moment, if he was being honest - he said, “You worried about me giving you a heart attack?” Eggsy’s face crinkled with a larger grin, clearly enjoying this far more than he should.

“Surprised you, did I?” Eggsy asked seductively, a palm swept up his bare thigh to his hip and slipped down to grasp his growing erection. “Now how did I manage that?” His tone light, teasing, as he gave himself a few leisure pulls. Enough to cause his dick to thicken, but not enough to bring himself off.

Sebastian scoffed as he stripped his pants off and discarded them somewhere just to annoy Eggsy. He was satisfied to watch Eggsy’s eyes follow the carelessly strewn garment, before he lazily returned his warm, alluring eyes on Sebastian.

“Oh, I don’t know-” he swung first one leg and then the other over the wooden rail and slithered up to stop in front of Eggsy, “-wouldn’t have to do with you showing up, oh, 5,300 miles from home within a night.” Sarcasm bled from each word, but Eggsy beamed boyishly up at him as Sebastian tipped him onto his back, and straddled his hips. “Flew all this way for a shag, did you?” His voice laced with desire, a pent up need that he’d been denying himself since they arrived four days ago, but would soon find his satisfaction.

A set of warm, gentle hands slipped up his thighs, rounded the back of his arse and rested there.

“You really expected me to go another ten days, after THAT picture?” Eggsy raised a doubtful brow.

Sebastian shrugged, nonchalantly, like he had indeed anticipated Eggsy would wait. But to be fair he also didn’t think he’d pack up and fly across the world for him. Who the fuck was he kidding? Of course Eggsy would find the means to do so, and he’d stopped trying to figure out what his husband did for a living. Whatever tailor shop had that sort of money and resources, was not something Sebastian was going to question any longer. At least he’d told himself that the day he proposed to Eggsy, knowing full well that Eggsy couldn’t disclose what he did and why. But it was times like these he was perplexed, just slightly curious past what he should be and wondered.

The delicate fingers that kneaded his bum so deliciously, pulled him from his mental tirade, causing him to focus on the immaculate man below him. One who stared up at him with more adoration, desire, and worship than Sebastian deserved. He reached forward to sweep a stray lock of grey hair that had fallen out of place, tucking it into the rest; Eggsy was gorgeous, and the years did him good. Sebastian had seen pictures of his youth, and he wouldn’t lie and say he didn’t love the version he married best, but there was no denying how handsome Eggsy had been most of his life.

“I’ve lost you again,” Eggsy murmured softly. “Come back to earth.” His Cheshire cat grin drew Sebastian back to reality again. “I came here to meet the man who sent me a truly indecent photo of himself, bare chested and too bloody attractive for his own good.” Eggsy’s hands slid up his body as he spoke, trailed around his hips, and came to collect the hands that rested on Eggsy’s chest. He bounded each wrist in his grasp and held them above his head. “I think you should be detained, young man.” He sounded so serious, looked as if he was ready to scold a juvenile who had broken into the family safe, it was a miracle Sebastian didn’t laugh; it was a near thing though. “What am I going to do with you?” He wondered quietly as he collected both wrists in one hand, his free one glided up his chest, curving around his collarbone to cup his neck.

“I don’t know,” Sebastian whispered, a soft needy thing, eyes fluttering shut while Eggsy’s fingertips traced the nape. “Whatever you want,” he breathed.

Arousal stirred deep within, his groin aching as it stood to attention too quickly. The pressure of Eggsy’s dick grew, now fully erect and Sebastian detected the warmth of precome meet his cheek when Eggsy bucked up. A low, sultry moan left his lips on an exhale while Eggsy flipped them. Sebastian was no longer on top as he stared up where Eggsy hovered over him, slowly their chests met until warm, silky lips brushed tenderly with his. Sebastian lifted up to meet him, a desperate effort to deepen a kiss his husband pulled away from, and tisked; denying him the affection he craved. Bastard.

“Patience is a virtue, young one.” Eggsy’s eyes sparkled with some grand game he played; Sebastian didn’t find it funny as his dick throbbed. “I’ve had that delectable evidence on my mobile for over 12 hours and I had to hone in every ounce of patience I’ve acquired in my 54 years of life, to withhold orgasm until I got you under my control. Now that’s something, isn’t it?” Sebastian mewled helplessly. Eggsy took his lower lip between his teeth and gnawed on it until he cried out, a mix between pain and pleasure. He loved and hated when Eggsy got all possessive.

There was something about this controlled energy he radiated, like he’d had decades to perfect his emotions, exerting them in the right moment, setting, and this was what Sebastian got. He lifted up, hips slotted with Eggsy’s, and shimmied with the hope of some friction. But just as he had with the kiss, Eggsy shifted away so that all Sebastian did was dry hump air.

“Please, babe please.” Sebastian attempted to free his hands, the desire to fuck up Eggsy’s carefully styled waves was overwhelming, but Eggsy had a tight hold on them. Fucker was too good at restraints. “Eggsy…” He whimpered as Eggsy’s lips traveled down his neck to his chest, brought a taut nipple into his hot, wet mouth and suckled; he only paused long enough to repeat the same affection on the other.

Finally, Eggsy let go of his hands, but only to slide his palms along Sebastian’s sides, enticing shivers to run up his spine, body arched when lips touched naval, tongue darted out to trace the perimeter before diving in. He would have reached out, digits seeking purchase to make home in Eggsy’s thick head of hair, but all Sebastian could do was lay there, completely submitted to his husband’s mouth and hands.

Eggsy worked his way south, tongue left cool, wet trails in its wake as Eggsy lapped from the base of his dick up. One precise stripe that caused Sebastian to shout out, head lifted off of the mattress when Eggsy worried over his precome covered slit. No doubt in an effort to consume every last drop, and blew softly over the angered head.

“Bloody Christ!” Sebastian scrambled up to see a wide, devilish smirk on Eggsy’s lips as he tossed a saucy wink. That fucking wanker, but he found it VERY hard to argue, or chastised him as he continued his quest. Sebastian’s head flopped back with a loud moan when Eggsy’s tongue met his tight, puckering hole. “Fuck!”

Eggsy hummed, a pleased sound, while his tongue assaulted his arse, but in the best fucking way; it swirled the perimeter, darted in just a fraction, and back out to repeat the intimacy.

He was too distracted while trying to withhold his orgasm, that Sebastian didn’t realize when Eggsy had sat back, lubed up a few fingers, and inserted two. It was only when Eggsy swallowed his dick, right down to the base, as he worked him open did his eyes snap open; complete awareness flooded his bliss fogged brain.

“Mmphgmpghdm.” He babbled incoherent nonsense while Eggsy’s tongue swirled moist and sloppily as he bobbed over his dick. Sebastian didn’t think he’d last long, a hand weakly reached up to slither through Eggsy’s soft, thick strands and took hold of the ends to pull. “Babe,” he croaked, barely an audible whisper. “Eggsy!” He managed more forcefully. His body went limp, like all the air released from an air mattress, when Eggsy let go of his overly sensitive dick.

“Problem?” Eggsy wondered. And how fucking dare he look so goddamn attractive with saliva glistened around his swollen, pink lips, a soft smile graced the perfect pair. “Thought you were rather enjoying yourself?” The fucker knew what he was on about and if Sebastian had enough strength he’d yell at him for it.

“Aye,” he agreed. “But I’d rather come with you inside me?”

Eggsy sat back on his haunches with an eye roll, but took his fingers out to apply a generous amount of lubricant over his neglected dick.

“We are bossy tonight, aren’t we?”

“If my bones weren’t made of jello, I’d show ye bossy.” He growled, a poor, weak attempt at that, but enough volume to have Eggsy raising his hands in surrender, as he inched closer to take Sebastian’s thighs and lift them to a desired level. Sebastian happily cooperated. He sighed, a deep, relieved thing that he felt in his spine, as Eggsy pushed in. None of his usual delicacy, a bit rough, and he didn’t wait long for Sebastian to relax as he started a fast, desperate rhythm.

All of Eggsy’s previous claims about waiting, how he’d managed to keep his load contained this entire time, spoke through his frantic thrusts. Neither of them would last long, not with the way Eggsy met his prostate each time, each rock of hips sent him closer and closer to the lip of the mattress. He would have reached up to stroke himself, but he teetered on the edge of his orgasm and one final thrust sent him screaming over the edge. Sebastian fell, spiraled down from pent up climax, and sputtered a hot, wet, sticky mess up his abdomen.

Eggsy gave a few more pumps before he came to a stuttering stop, a few more weak, feeble thrusts made in an effort to empty himself in Sebastian.

He drifted somewhere between conscious and a sleep where you heard everything, but couldn’t care. Sebastian could hear Eggsy grunt as he eased out of him. His eyes snapped open when Eggsy’s tongue trailed up his happy trail, along the path his come had left, and through his chest hair all the way up to his mouth where he gave a hard, bruising kiss with tongue invaded his oral cavity to force his arousal on his palate; he was tart, slightly sweet mixed with a flavor that was uniquely Eggsy. Sebastian returned the exchange in kind, his fingers laced through Eggsy’s disheveled grey strands and held him there until he fought to lift off with a loud gasp.

Sebastian grinned drunkenly up at him, trapping Eggsy’s chin between forefinger and thumb; his thumb swept the shape of his bottom lip and collected the remnants of his arousal. His eyes never left Eggsy as he brought said thumb up and sucked, enjoying the way his pupils dilated while he consumed his leftover spend.

“Tasty,” he murmured. Eggsy’s eyes narrowed for just a second before softening, as he leaned in for a more tender kiss.

“That you are,” Eggsy promised. “Come, let's sleep. I haven’t in-” his eyes grew far away as he tried to do the math, “-oh fuck I don’t know. It’s over 24 hours though.”

“You what?!” Sebastian squeaked while Eggsy lazily slipped under the sheets and duvet, exhaustion weighed his face down. He hadn’t noticed how tired he looked, not until he’d said something, and it was written all over Eggsy’s features as he got comfortable. His hand weaved from beneath the cocoon he had formed, beckoning Sebastian to him with bloodshot blue-green eyes; wrinkles more prominent now when he smiled.

“Sleep with me.” The request pulled at his heart, and so Sebastian complied. The arms outstretched encompassed him and held their bodies close. A long quiet moment passed before Eggsy sleepily slurred, “If I’m not up when you leave, don’t wake me.”

Sebastian giggled against the kiss he lay on Eggsy’s lips. “I won’t. Sleep. I love you.”

“I love you too,” he whispered, barely audible.

And the next morning when Sebastian prepared to leave at ten in the morning, he didn’t wake Eggsy who slept until six that evening.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Stained by You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980016) by [zebraljb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb)




End file.
